Reno X Rufus au pluriel
by Shykeiro
Summary: Un reccueil de courts ou longs One-Shot sur le couple Rufus et Reno de Final Fantasy. C'est ça quand l'inspiration est sauvage... Oh et peut-être d'autres couples, je verrai
1. Effet de surprise inversé

_Mon inspiration n'est pas tellement contrôlable. Voici donc une tonne de petite fic sur le couple Rufus-Reno._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**-Effet de surprise inversé-**

Mon regard se posa sur le mur d'en face. C'était encore tombé sur nous, je devais obligatoirement surveiller de l'extérieur le bureau de mon patron parce qu'un imbécile se croyait assez intelligent pour parvenir à tuer le Vice-Président. Pauvre con qui allait être buté facilement par notre équipe. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous sommes sur nos gardes, puisque ce n'est qu'un amateur. Ça m'énerve, tellement, trop, à mort. C'est moi qui va le descendre juste parce qu'il nous a dérangé en pause. C'est assez rare de pouvoir avoir un moment de répit, s'il faut en plus qu'un idiot de ce genre vienne gâcher notre journée. Je suis prêt, je suis surchauffé, bien décidé à le tuer dès que je le vois approcher.

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que je me coltine les portes afin d'empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Rude patrouille les couloirs, Tseng est à l'extérieur de la Shinra pour être certain qu'aucun inconnu rentre et d'autres Turk patrouillent un peu partout. Je suis le seul qui n'a pas reçu la permission de trop m'éloigner du boss, c'est même lui qui m'a ordonné de me planquer là parce qu'il voulait respirer. Comme si on l'étouffait. J'aime pas plus que lui l'idée d'être coincé dans la même pièce.

Je replace une mèche de mes cheveux rouges avec un soupir bruyant. De l'action, je veux de l'action. N'importe quoi pour que j'arrête d'être immobile. Je veux bouger, me battre, tuer s'il le faut. On dirait que le destin ne veut pas me donner raison. Rien ne se passe, rien ne se fait, je m'emmerde. Est-ce que je l'ai déjà dit ça?

Un bruit. Qui ne vient pas du tout de l'extérieur! Merde! Frustré, j'ouvre les portes et me précipite dans le bureau du boss. J'arrive...trop tard. L'amateur est à terre, plié en deux, gémissant de douleur. Quand à Rufus, il domine le pauvre idiot, debout à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard effrayant fixé sur le tas de chair pitoyable à ses pieds. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Ça, je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Encore une fois, le boss prouve que ce n'est pas un homme à avoir réellement besoin de protection. Pourquoi sommes-nous ses gardes du corps déjà?

"Je commence à douter de tes compétences Turk."

Je serre les dents, mais ne réplique rien, je sais que ça ne servira pas à grand chose, surtout contre lui. Il a maintenant le regard braqué sur moi. Je frissonne. Cet homme à un quelque chose qui m'agace énormément.

"Devrais-je commencer à penser prendre des mesures radicales?"

J'hausse un sourcil. Quelle sorte de mesures? Je ne comprends pas comment cet homme peut menacer quelqu'un avec une voix de cette douceur atroce tout en restant plus qu'imposant. Il s'avance, mais mon corps est complètement figé sur place. Je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul poil. Il s'arrête, me regarde et le silence revint.

"Alors?"

Il attends mon avis? Je préfère regarder l'imbécile étalé sur le sol. Je ne peux poser mon regard sur le Vice...il est trop…bref.

"Reno…"

Il s'est approché de nouveau. Mes yeux se lève finalement sur lui. Que puis-je faire contre cette homme seulement? Il est mon patron, mon moyen de survivre et celui qui dit si je mérite la paye que je reçois. Qui peut quelque chose contre lui de toute manière. Pourtant ça me frustre. Toujours impassible, toujours calme –sauf parfois, mais ça arrivait que très rarement- il m'énerve au plus au point. Rien ne semble pouvoir faire quelque chose à cet homme.

« Je ne crois pas boss… »

J'ai répondu la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit. J'entends encore l'agresseur gémir sur le sol du bureau. Pauvre de lui, sérieusement, je ne souhaite pas du tout être à sa place.

"Pourtant, il va falloir que mes gardes du corps soient autre chose que des incompétents qui ne démontrent rien de ce que la Shinra essaie de montrer."

Il n'a même pas l'air convaincu de ce qu'il dit. Pas qu'il l'affiche ouvertement, mais il n'est pas du genre à vraiment apprécier tout ce qui va avec la compagnie. Il déteste le Président, le Président le déteste. C'est assez…étrange comme relation.

« Évidemment monsieur. »

Moi-même je ne me reconnais pas. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'accepter sans rien faire. Peut-être que parce que mon cerveau marche à mille allure je ne peux pas réfléchir sur autre chose que le plan qui se construit peu à peu dans ma tête. Je veux le faire réagir, je vais le faire réagir, ça je me le promet, parole de Reno. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ça s'en vient, ça s'en vient, je le sens.

"Puis-je vraiment avoir confiance en votre réussite prochaine?"

« Oui monsieur. »

Je ne le regarde pas réellement, mais je sais qu'il doit sûrement demander ce que j'ai manger ou bu pour être dans un tel état. S'il savait, peut-être qu'il aurait reculé. Je souris finalement, j'ai enfin une idée du siècle!

« Monsieur? »

Il me regarde, ses yeux me sondent, je sais qu'il cherche à savoir ce que j'ai en tête. Mais il ne m'aura pas cette fois.

"Quoi Reno?"

Je suis victorieux et j'ai déjà hâte de voir l'expression de son visage. Je franchit les derniers pas me séparant de lui et je l'embrasse sans autre forme de procès. Je sais qu'il est surpris, je le vois dans ses yeux et le sens contre ses lèvres. Pourtant il semble… D'un coup, je me retrouve contre le bureau, toujours accroché aux lèvres de mon patron, surpris de l'initiative de ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment, nos lèvres se séparent et mon regard rencontre le sien. L'amusement brille dans ses yeux et il doit voir la frustration dans le mien…

JE DÉTESTE CET HOMME!


	2. Un fleuve d'incompétence

_Bon, mes personnages peuvent paraître OOC, mais je préfère le faire à ma manière et tant pis pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça ;). Mes fins sont un peu abruptes, mais les premières, je veux les faire qu'en sous-entendu, donc bon..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**-Le fleuve de l'incompétence-**

Le temps est sombre. Il va pleuvoir sur Midgar. Mon regard se dirige vers l'extérieur tandis que l'eau commence à couler contre les fenêtres de mon bureau. C'est une de ces soirées où le temps s'arrêter. Rien n'a vraiment d'importance, car la vie dans le ciel s'est interrompu. L'orage fait rage, les éclairs tombent, parfois meurtrières, parfois inoffensives. Pourtant, tout ceci ne me perturbe guère, j'en suis indifférent, je n'en voit pas l'importance.

Lassé par le spectacle que donne gratuitement la pluie, je me remet à signer des dossiers sans hâte quelconque, sans intérêt. Je ne sais même pas à quoi sert ce manège, à quoi cela pourrait-il servir que je continue ainsi? C'est une vie de luxe disent les gens qui ne connaissent rien. Qu'ils montent, qu'ils prennent la place, ils verront que ce monde si luxueux n'est en faites qu'une illusion. J'ai une réputation, j'ai une bonne allure, je suis jeune, bien portant, admiré, craint, respecté, maudit et pourtant, je n'ai aucune vie. Je ne suis qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui erre sans but.

C'est ce que me fait la pluie. Elle me plonge dans ce genre de réflexion. Je ne dis pas que je n'y pense jamais autrement, mais ses pensées sont d'autant plus fréquente lorsque la mélodie brumeuse de l'eau éclate sur les vitres autour de moi. J'ai arrêté d'écrire. Je me dis que c'est inutile de continuer sur cette voie, j'arrive rarement à travailler les soirées de pluie.

Pourtant je ne veux pas quitter le bureau. Où irai-je? Mon appartement est encore plus lugubre que cette pièce, la salle commune est toujours bondée de Turk à cette heure. Il ne me reste qu'ici où je puisse réellement avoir la paix. Comme quoi tout me ramène à cette unique pièce qui fait partie de mes cauchemars, comme de ma plénitude.

-Hey Tseng, t'as une idée d'où est passer le gamin?

J'entends des voix dans le corridor à l'extérieur de ma salle. Il s'agit de Rude.

-Aucune idée moi…la dernière fois que je les vu, il traînait dans Midgar.

Là je reconnais sans peine Tseng. Les deux soldats d'élites de ma garde personnel discutent encore quelques temps, puis s'en vont. Ils ont perdu Reno. Ce gamin nous fait perdre la tête depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il aimait le grabuge, il aime les moqueries et surtout, il aime nous voir fâcher. Avec l'utanien ce n'est pas très compliqué, il n'a aucune patience et il supporte Reno depuis le début de son entraînement, mais Rude et moi sommes un défi pour le jeune Turk.

La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de faire fâcher Rude, je me souviens qu'il s'y était pris dix fois en vain avant de perdre patience et de bouder son coéquipier…une heure. Il n'a jamais réussit avec moi non plus et n'y arrivera certainement jamais. Je ne me laisse pas faire facilement et depuis que je lui ai montré de plus près mon arme, il se tient à distance. Il ne me craint pas véritablement, mais je crois qu'il doute encore du fait que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le fusiller. Premièrement, ça salirait le plancher de mon bureau, et j'ai assez à faire comme ça, deuxièmement…bref il n'y a aucun deuxième point.

Où est passé cet idiot?

-Tu crois que le Vice-Président est à l'intérieur?

-J'en suis certain, c'est Vince qui m'a donné l'information.

-Tu pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

Ce sont des voix qui me sont inconnues. J'en viens donc immédiatement à la conclusion qu'il s'agit de voyous. Si ma réflexion se révèle véridique, ils sont de moins en moins subtils.

-On défonce la porte ou on cogne?

Là ça frise le ridicule.

-On défonce voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?

Je me le demande bien. J'espère qu'il ne pense tout de même pas que je vais les laisser mettre leurs sales pattes sur mes vêtements? Qu'ils osent approcher pour voir et je les envoie valser avec la pluie.

-À trois…

Je n'ai jamais vu plus pitoyable que ça.

-Deux…

J'aurais le temps de fuir, de me cacher ou d'appeler la sécurité, voyons comment ils vont s'en sortir.

-Un…

Ce sont des hommes encore pire que les amateurs de la semaine dernière.

-Défonce!

Hum, encore plus subtil…

Ma porte vole en éclat et je me retrouve devant deux hommes armés de pistolet minable qui me visent avec un certain sourire de triomphe. Quand à moi…et bien je ne bouge pas. Totalement inutile et risible. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à réagir à ce genre de provocation. La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaires à un véritable meurtrier c'était il y a bien des années.

« Oui? »

Est la seule parole que je consens à leur adresser. Ils haussent tous les deux un sourcils et font des mouvements ridicules pour bien me montrer qu'ils sont armés. Oui et alors?

-C'est un kidnapping.

Oh bravo, moi qui commençais à trouver la journée ennuyante, je la trouve particulièrement assommante. Pour ne pas dire mieux.

-Vous allez nous suivre, on est sérieux!

J'imagine, mais est-ce qu'ils auront le courage de tirer?

« J'ai des gardes du corps dans tous les coins. »

Ils sont paniqués et regardent partout. Malgré moi, je ne peux retenir un mince sourire amusé. Ils me font pitié. J'ai presque envie de leur enseigner les bases de l'espionnage et de l'enlèvement. Enfin, je ne perdrai pas encore plus mon temps avec ce genre d'individus. Je me lève, contourne le bureau et m'approche de ces hommes, menaçant.

"BANZAIIIIIIIII!!!"

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. C'est bien celle du déserteur qui s'élance comme un fou à travers la pièce et qui percute de plein fouet les deux imposteurs, les deux idiots. Des coups de feu sont tirés, personne n'est blessé et le Turk bien entraîner assomme les assaillants sans aucun problème. Il a l'air de se souvenir que je ne veux pas de saleté sur mon plancher puisqu'il n'y a aucune trace de sang.

Mon regard se pose sur mon « sauveur » avec un air blasé. Je suis las d'avoir à faire à ce genre de criminel, j'en ai marre même de devoir passer mes journées dans cet ennuie mortel. Je suis là, debout, immobile, fixant Reno qui me regarde intensément de ses yeux verts. Au bout d'une moment, ses yeux se lèvent vers un point au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander pourquoi son air à changer qu'il me saute littéralement dessus. Nous faisons un léger vol plané trois mètres plus loin. Un millième de seconde plus tard, une barre édenté tombe à la place où je me trouvais. Pas si stupides que ça finalement…à moins bien entendu que ce Vince savait le niveau de compétences des deux amateurs et qu'il avait tout prévu. J'ai tout mon temps pour y réfléchir, maintenant, réglons un problème…

Mes yeux à l'expression glaciale se plantent de celui de Reno. Notre chute l'a fait tombé sur moi et ce n'est guère une position que j'affectionne. Lui par contre…ça l'air d'être une toute autre histoire.

"Confortable monsieur?" Me demande-t-il avec un air suffisant.

« Reno, ôte-toi, maintenant. »

Mon ordre n'a l'air de faire que peu d'effets. C'est chaque fois ainsi avec ce gamin. Sa main glisse doucement sur ma joue. Je frémis. D'un élan, je tourne la situation à mon avantage et je le renverse sur le dos. Il déglutit voyant nos positions inversées.

"Hum…Président?"

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre brusquement, faisant sursauter le Turk sous moi.

-Euh…pardon.

"Tseng, aide-moi! Il essaie de me violer!"

L'interpellé et moi-même sommes sous le choc. Il n'y a bien que le jeune garçon des Taudis pour nous sortir une chose pareille…


	3. Quand les souhaits deviennent cauchemars

_Je sais pas si quelqu'un se souvient du fait qu'ici, ce ne sont que des one-shot ou des two-shot et non une histoire à chapitres. Je le répète, parce que sinon personne ne comprendrait le rapport de ce one-shot. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai écrit celui-ci assez tard et avec de très sombres idées dans la tête, ça l'a donné ce que vous lirez. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez._

_Je tiens tout de suite à avertir d'une certaine vulgarité chez Reno, alors si vous êtes sensibles, lisez pas. Bon, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, mais certains pourraient vouloir me le reprocher. Aujourd'hui, dans ce one-shot, Reno est ainsi._

_Comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, ce chapitre serait du point de vu de Reno, le prochain one-shot ou two-shot du point de vue de Rufus._

_Bonne lecture._

_Note: S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont échappé, veuillez me pardonner._

* * *

**-+- Quand les souhait que l'on fait deviennent cauchemar -+-**

Je l'emmerde, je l'emmerde, je l'emmerde, je l'emmerde ! Si c'est pas assez clair, je crois que je serais mieux de l'écrire en gros sur tout l'immeuble de cette putain de compagnie. J'emmerde Rufus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il existe tout simplement. Sa seule existence suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Il le fait exprès ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'une chose pareille soit sortie de la rivière de la vie ? Le monde s'en serait certainement mieux porté sans, ça je peux le dire sans hésitation et sans bavure. C'est un con, un manipulateur, un con, un fourbe, un con...je me répète un peu là.

Non mais sérieux...qu'il aille se pendre. Ou je vais l'aider.

En fait, il ne m'a pas fait chier autant que ça, mais tout dans sa présence m'énerve. Il marche la tête haute, nous regardant comme si on était des chiens, nous traitant comme si on était des chiens. Il se défend comme un pro, mais engage pareil des gardes du corps. Je suis certain qu'il a seulement besoin de domestiques. Qu'il aille se faire cuire un oeuf. Je l'emmerde ! S'il pouvait disparaître, je crois que ça me ferait des vacances... d'énormes vacances. Je crois que je bénirais cent fois tous les dieux que je connais.

Je dois dire que peut-être j'exagère un peu. Il ne m'a pas menacé, ne m'a pas fait de mal, il est un minimum indulgent avec nous...en gros, si je dois le comparer à son père, il n'est pas pire du tout. Il est même un ange à côté de ce gros porc. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Shinra. Oui oui, je réussis à penser et à marcher en même temps. Le seul problème, c'est que j'aimerais penser à autre chose que Rufus. Il a beau être chiant, il ne mérite pas que je pense autant à lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans ma tête lui ? Je m'en contrefous de ce type ! S'il crevait, ça ne me tirerait même pas une larmichette. Je crois même que je crierais de joie. Pas de Rufus, pas de boulot, pas d'emmerdement, pas d'ennuis, pas de trucs agaçants en gros. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus réjouissant que ça ? J'arrive pas à trouver. Je suis sérieux. Ce serait tout simplement le paradis sur terre.

J'allais où déjà ? Ah oui...mes appartements. Car oui, les Turks au service de Môsieur doivent maintenant habiter proche de son bureau. Lui-même dort dans ce dernier. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Pour se masturber en paix j'imagine. Quoique non...ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple. On l'entendrait sinon.

Qu'est-ce que vient faire mon patron en masturbation dans ma tête ? J'ai trop bu ce soir. Ça paraît dans mes pensées. Tant que ça paraît pas trop extérieurement...

Ils sont où mes appartements déjà...? Ah ! Oui ! Juste à côté du bureau. Superbe. Pas trop faire de bruits donc, que le boss ne m'appelle pas pour une quelconque réunion nocturne ou bien pour me faire des reproches. Il aime pas trop quand je vais au bar dans les Taudis. Il trouve ça peut-être malsain le gosse de riche. Ça c'est parce qu'il a jamais pu goûter à la différence entre l'emmerdement d'une tour Shinra et la liberté des Taudis. Ce pauvre gars, toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Je crois que j'aurais sauté des grandes fenêtres du dit bureau depuis longtemps. Rufus semble trop digne pour cette façon de mourir. Pourtant...ça débarrasserait le monde d'une plaie vivante. La poisse.

Je continue à marcher comme ça, sans trop me soucier des gens que je croise entre temps, car oui, il y a des gens à cette étage, des gens dans cet immeuble, des gens dans le monde. Il m'arrive d'aimer leur compagnie et des fois je les enverrais tous paître dans le champs. Certains plus que d'autres.

Quand je vois enfin mon appartement, j'entends une voix doucereuse m'interpeller. Évidemment, fallait que l'autre me voit passer devant son bureau et qu'il m'appelle. Quoi ? Il est pas capable de se passer de moi pendant deux secondes cet idiot ? Je pense que je vais pas très bien, je suis plus frustré que d'habitude. J'ai comme une baisse de moral inexplicable. Crise de la quarantaine ? J'en ai même pas trente, alors pour la quarantaine, on repassera. Je rebrousse donc chemin et entre dans le gigantesque bureau du prochain maître du monde. Il semble fatigué, mais mon cerveau ne l'enregistre que très rapidement. Je. M'en. Fiche.

-Ouep ?

J'ai pas la force ni l'envie pour un discours plus long ou plus convainquant que ça. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a et présentement, je n'ai que la moitié du cerveau qui fonctionne. J'ai encore des relents d'alcool dans la gorge qui m'embrume les pensées. J'adore l'effet du fort sur mes sens. C'est totalement grisant.

-Où étais-tu ?

Je soupire...cette question va finir par devenir redondante.

-Dans les Taudis m'sieur.

Il n'a aucune réaction, mais je sais qu'il est exaspéré par mon comportement. Surtout que ça s'empire depuis quelques semaines sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Pas même moi. C'est pas très fort tout ça.

-Je veux les rapports des deux dernières missions sur mon bureau demain à la première heure, ordonne-t-il le regard impassible, mais qui contient pour moi toutes les menaces du monde. Je suis un révolté de nature, je vais quand même pas lui obéir comme ça sans raisons ?

-Les rapports m'sieur, c'est le boulot de Tseng.

Le boulet plutôt. C'est presque ce qu'il y a de plus chiant dans ce travail ce boulot. Si je pouvais m'en passer, j'en serais des plus heureux.

-Tseng est occupé présentement et ce n'était pas une demande Turk.

Cette voix si douce, presque tendre me donne des frissons. Il peut foutre la trouille autant qu'il peut être risible. J'aime pas ce gars. J'aime pas ce bureau. J'aime pas ce boulot.

-Ok...j'peux y aller maintenant ?

Hâte de m'enfermer dans mon appartement pour toujours et à jamais. Tout pour ne pas le revoir. Voir son visage m'importune. Je voudrais lui arracher la chair pour faire disparaître cette expression...sans expression et ce regard si fier. Je voudrais l'entendre hurler de douleur et pleurer de haine. Je veux le voir vulnérable. Je veux le voir brisé en miettes.

-Oui...

Il me laisse partir avec agacement et hésitation. J'ai presque réussit à le sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Pff, au moins là j'aurais un semblant de paix. Je sors du bureau, marche quelques pas et entre enfin dans ma « maison ». Ce n'est pas très personnel comme endroit. Peu de décorations, peu de couleurs, peu de joie. On dirait Rufus, mais en appartement. C'est déprimant. Je vois du Rufus partout, c'est à se tirer une balle.

Je regarde la cuisine quelques instants. Est-ce que j'ai faim ?...moment de réflexion... Non ! J'ai l'estomac serré. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit comme ça. Je regarde le salon. Est-ce que j'ai le goût de paresser dans le canapé ? ...moment de réflexion... Non ! Je m'emmerde déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter d'avantage. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur la porte menant à ma chambre. L'idée du siècle me traverse l'esprit. Dormir ! Mais avant, la douche...

On se déshabille et hop on fait couler l'eau. Son contact contre ma peau est la première chose de la journée, voir de la semaine qui me fait du bien. C'est doux, c'est chaud et ça démêlé les noeuds dans les muscles. Quoi souhaiter de mieux ? Je reste là...au moins une heure. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime les douches depuis quelque temps. Personne pour me déranger, pour m'agacer et pas de réveil pour me casser les tympans. Parlant de réveil, faut que je le ferme avant de m'endormir, sinon demain je vais être d'une humeur massacrante.

Nu, laissant mes vêtements traîner sur le sol, je me dirige vers ma chambre et me blottit sous les couvertures. Oh paradis de mes rêves, me voilà ! Enfin une nuit complète, enfin la paix, enfin dormir ! Tout pour échapper à ce monde de merde dont je pourrais parfaitement passer. J'en ai complètement marre. C'est sur ces belles pensées que je m'endors.

Pour me réveiller le lendemain à midi. Me réveiller est un euphémisme, on m'a carrément arraché à mon lit en me réveillant à coup de gueulement et de claques. Ils veulent que je me réveille, j'ai compris. J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. C'est Tseng qui me malmène de la sorte alors que Rude attend plus loin. Il n'a aucune expression, mais Tseng semble hésiter entre la panique et la frustration. Marrant.

-Quèquia ?

J'ai le vocabulaire parfait quand je sors du sommeil moi. Tseng fronce les sourcils.

-C'est le Vice-Président.

Oh non...pas encore lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ce con ?

Ouais bon, je suis endormi hein, j'ai pas trop conscience de tout ce que je peux dire à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil. J'imagine que ce doit jamais être très beau. Ils froncent tous deux les sourcils cette fois.

-Rufus est mort...

Ça...ça me réveille. Hein ?!

-De quoi ?

Sans autres explications, ils me traînent derrière eux. J'ai beau chigner, ils ne bronchent pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas et l'information ne veut pas aller jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ça s'est bloqué dans mes oreilles et c'est pas aller plus loin. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que j'ai entendu. Je me débats faiblement. Je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller, mais il me traînent de force, ils sont plus forts que moi. Moi je suis sous le choc. Je n'ai pas trop compris ou je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Il...non...Il ne peut pas être...

Et pourtant...et pourtant...

J'entends à peine ce que Tseng me dit, comme quoi il serait allé dans les Taudis sans aucune raison qu'il y aurait été tué -personne ne comprend comment d'ailleurs- et que le meurtrier l'aurait ramené ici -encore la question du comment-. En fait, personne n'a aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Enfin...je n'y accorde que très peu d'importance, parce que mes yeux viennent de tomber sur quelque chose...quelque chose de...d'inimaginable.

Au milieu du hall de la Shinra, il y a du sang. Dans ce sang, il y a l'homme le plus invulnérable du monde. Celui que personne n'a jamais vu pleurer ou saigner. Celui que personne n'a jamais vu courber l'échine. Aujourd'hui, il est là, devant moi, affalé sur le sol comme un martyr, baignant dans son sang, humilié, rabaissé au niveau d'humain. Il est mort. Son visage invulnérable est gravé dans la douleur. Une douleur presque belle, sacrée. Il gît là, brisé, comme je l'ai si ardemment souhaité, désiré.

Au même moment, c'est quelque chose en moi qui se brise. Quelque chose qui se meurt à cette vision. La fin...d'une histoire qui n'aura jamais eu la chance de naître...


End file.
